My take on my Life
by Gloves
Summary: This contains short stories about events that happened in my life, explained from my perspective. Some of this makes me look really dumb, if you can figure out which one I am... Hope you like this!
1. Intro to my story

****

AN: The names have been altered form reality, so none of my friends would kill me (joke) for putting this on fanfiction. This is the beginning of a collection of some stories about my life. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit sluggish, but I needed something to make sure I used most of the names that will appear later on.

As I said before, I've changed my friends names, so that they would allow me to put this on the internet. 

"Oh boy, another Monday..." said the teen as he got out of his bed. Today was one of his least favorite days, Monday. For anyone who can remember what going to school was like, you know what he felt. He got up and did his usual routine: get up, take a shower, wake up siblings, eat breakfast, brush teeth, change into school clothes, get homework together, and leave for school. Today, for some strange reason, he took longer than usual to gather all of his school things. He gazed longingly at his bed and comforter.

"I sure wish I could spend more time there. Oh well, off to another wonderful Monday morning at school!" he announced sarcastically as he picked up his rather large backpack. First, I must tell you that this young man is too lazy to use his locker for anything. It's not that's he is a moron, it's just that he's strong enough to not be hindered by the weight, so he never stops at his locker.

As the teen left his basement bedroom to ascend the stairs to reality, he paused to take out his wallet. There he looked at a picture that he always kept with him, a picture of his love, Lynette (which is ancient Greek for Nymph, and this is what she will be called), and remembered why he liked his Mondays at all. After looking at the picture for a minute, or two, he traveled up the stairs to find his brother and sister are still asleep.

"We've got to leave in a few minutes to get to our bus stops. I'd better get them up, those lazy little..." he mumbled to himself as he woke up his brother and sister, again. After that, he put on his shoes, and headed out to his bus stop. On his way there, he tried remembering what it was he dreamt about the previous night.

"Let's see now, I know it wasn't that exciting. I remember sitting in my basement, watching a movie. I was sitting on the floor, and I was under a blanket. I think my girlfriend was there too, sitting next to me. She was under the blanket. I'm glad this wasn't a perverted dream, at least if I decide to share this with my friends, they may not tease me so much."

Something that must be noted now, before the story continues, is that this teen has two sets of friends. He has his friends, who are reliable in the fact that they are unreliable. He interacts with these people often, but prefers the company of his second group of friends more. The second group, is really his girlfriends group of friends. 

Well, that's not entirely true, some of the people in that group were his friends first, but he doesn't care much about that fact. Also, this second group mainly consists of young ladies, scientifically the more intelligent of the two groups, and through his own experience, that fact holds true.

"Hi Gloves!" shouts one of the teens friends from the bus stop. This was McFool (as she will be called), one of his friends from the second group.

"Good morning McFool. I see you're mentally set for today. I had the strangest dream last night."

"Really?" questioned McFool, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay McFool, don't go there with me. It's not like my dream is bad or anything. It just features Lynette, and myself, alone, in my basement..." Gloves drops his head. "Let me explain."

"Yeah you better!"

"Okay, all I remember of it is this: Lynette and myself were sitting in my basement, watching a movie. We were alone, but McFool, nothing happened in my dream. We just watched the movie."

"There's got to be more than that." insisted McFool as she stamped her foot on the concrete road.

"Well, there's not much else. I had my arm around her, not a wandering hand mind you. And we just sat there. That was the whole dream. That's how boring I am, over six hours of a third person view of us two, from behind." concluded Gloves, scratching his head. He turned away to see if the bus was coming, or if his brother made it out of bed, to find that his brother was running to the stop, and the bus was about a block behind him.

Gloves and McFool got on the bus, and sat in seats adjacent to each other, as they always did. They continued to chat about Gloves's dream, until they got to their buses next stop. This is where the bus picked up more people with whom Gloves liked to spend time, Squeaky (thusly named for her voice when she gets excited), Lei Lei (because I heard this once referring to her, and I thought it sounded nice), and of course, Lynette, all members of the second group. After they all took their appropriate seats, I must say it like this because there sometimes is arguing if someone is out of place, Gloves decided it was time to share his dream.

It didn't take long for Squeaky to ridicule Gloves for his dream, but what Gloves noted more quickly, was the almost paranoid look on Lynette's face. He assured her that nothing happened in the dream, it was just those two watching a movie. She didn't seem too convinced by that, but the subject was dropped. The rest of that bus ride was more of a blur to him, as all he could think about was how lucky he was to have Lynette sitting next to him. After all, it did take a few moths to convince her to do that.

When they all arrived at school, they headed to their lockers, well not Gloves; he instead followed Lynette to her locker and waited patiently. They all met again in the band room. 

The band room itself is a monster of a room. It's ceiling is far higher than most students can throw their pencil and get it stuck in the ceiling tiles, and the floor area is enough to comfortably seat over 120 people while they play their instruments. Most of this room is carpeted with a now "blue-ish" pattern that is now barely visible. This room looks lived in, but is really only two years old.

Lynette and Gloves arrived there last out of the group, a more regular occurrence than Gloves appreciates, considering how this group thinks. Here more members were added to the group: Burns (so aptly named for something for I used to make fun of him), Lilith (because I heard that used in reference to her) and Pinky (as in Pinky from the cartoon "Pinky and the Brain" because of her random klutziness, and a mouse isn't all that tall...). Gloves then shared his dream with those who would listen, and he received further teasing. It's not that easy to explain why, but Gloves seemed to like the attention, even it he must be ridiculed to obtain it. After a few minutes of this, the group eventually broke off to go to their classes, almost 10 minutes early! Last to leave, of course, were Lynette and Gloves. 

Gloves walked with Lynette until they got to the "forbidden hall". You see, Gloves never went down there for anything, unless he's been asked to by Lynette. They parted ways with a saddened good-bye, and Gloves went to class.


	2. Homecoming Day

****

AN: Welcome to story two. Hopefully you can remember some of the names for a while, as this one won't use too many. This story is true for what I can recall, besides, it's from my point of view, so it doesn't matter what my friends say here, it's my story. (So sorry if a few minor details are left out)

Once again, I've altered the names of the people in this story so that they would allow me to post this.

"Hey, hey you. It's time to get up. Hey you, it's time to get up." This is what Gloves heard that morning when he woke up. Suddenly, a siren blared from the corner of his dresser. 

"HEY!! GET YOUR FAT, LAZY (BEEP) OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Ugh, I can't believe how loud that thing is..." thought Gloves as he slammed his hand on the sleep button to his alarm clock. He rose slowly from his bed and blinked a bit. After he realized that it was still before 6:00, he immediately became mad at himself for setting his alarm that early.

"Why in the world would I do that?" he pondered as he turned off his alarm clock. "Oh yeah, I need to get my things ready for today. I guess I'd better shower first and wake myself up a bit..." Gloves dictated this to whomever he was talking. He did that a lot, especially when he was tired. 

Gloves entered the shower and began to think some more about why he was even awake at this hour. After a minute or two, his mind finally decided to work a little and allow him to think about what it was that was so important today. 

"Hmm. I know I'm going to school today, that means I get to see Lynette, which is always something to be excited for, but it's not that, I'm sure." Gloves ran options through his head quickly. He wasn't exactly sure whether he was thinking out loud or not, he was just that lost in thought. "Ah ha! It's homecoming today. That's got to be it. Wait, that means that the band performance is tonight. Just great. Okay, this means I go to school, which will suck; then I can't leave at 2:50, because I need to be there by 4:00, and it'd be a lot easier for everyone in my family if I just stayed. Okay, so I march in the parade, then I get to eat dinner. But I can't go home yet, there's still the halftime show to perform. *sigh* Oh well, at least I'll be able to chat with my friends in between."

Gloves stepped out of the shower, and got ready for school. While on the bus, he noted how much there was a lack of enthusiasm to be alive from all of his friends on the bus that were also in the high school marching band.

"So, today's Friday. Happy homecoming!" announced Gloves. The rest of the group just gave him an evil glare. "Okay, sorry. I didn't know you all were that out of it today"

After a few awkward minutes, Squeaky began with her jabber, "So anyway, I told him... *blah, blah, blah*." For Gloves, this was an amazing spectacle to behold. He'd never known a person who could make any story, like eating an apple, a great gossip story. He could make a funny story from an apple, but not a gossip story. "Wait, did you guys all remember to wear your band shirts?"

"NO!" boomed Gloves. "I'm a senior. I'm wearing my senior shirt. Just you wait, Burns'll be wearing his also."

"Yeah. I'm wearing my tennis shirt anyway." added Lynette.

"Your tennis shirt? Wait, hasn't that been over for a while?" questioned Gloves. Lynette explained the situation to Gloves, and as it turned out, he noticed that she either kept it covered, or changed out of it after a short amount of time. But he couldn't blame her, that thing was small, thin, and white. Not a very good thing to be wearing on a cool day.

Gloves's day went by pretty uneventfully, until the pep rally, or funfest as the school staff called it. Here, the four grades (freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior) were split up into four group in the gym. The funfest consisted of a bunch of competitions. After all the games were added, the seniors came out the victors, of course. The competition that gave Gloves the most pleasure was the "school spirit" competition. This was where each grade had to give the shout for their football team "Go Jaguars, Go Go!!!" as loud as they could. It was a pretty lame cheer, but it got fun after a while. To let you know how the grades sounded, let me liken each grade to a type of animal. The freshmen sounded like a rabbit trying to scream; the sophomores sounded like a group of confused monkeys, loud, but not organized; while the juniors and senior sounded like two lions roaring at each other. 

Strangely enough, the part Gloves liked the least were the parts that the pompom squad, and the cheerleaders did their routines.

"I really don't like this part, Burns. I mean, you and I know what the pompom routine will look like. I didn't watch them much before, but I'm not sure I'm even going to look at all this time"

"I know what you mean, Gloves. Their dances just don't seem school appropriate."

"Besides! I don't think Pinky or Lynette would like it that much if you did watch!" 

"Quiet McFool. Anyway, I'm not going to," Gloves quickly replied. The show seemed to drag on for Gloves, after all, if he wasn't watching the clock, he was trying to see what Lynette was doing (pathetic huh?). To try to pass some of the time, he and Burns turned away slightly and began to chat about what they would do after school that day.

After the funfest, Gloves headed to the band room to wait for all of his friends. Eventually, some of his friends filed in (Squeaky, Burns, Pinky, and Lynette) and they all began to converse. After a short while, everyone began to get thirsty, so they went to the vending machines to get a soda.

"Another opportunity for me to do something for Lynette," thought Gloves. Unfortunately, when he checked his wallet, he only had a twenty. 

Lynette saw this and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you something."

"No, that's all right. I'll just get some water." A small argument began to develop, but was quickly ended with this phrase from Lynette:

"Hey. I know you want some."

Gloves smiled a bit as he thought of the connotations of what his girlfriend just said. "All right, I guess I'll take one."

"Good," stated Lynette as she pulled out an extra dollar.

As they chatted in near the main entrance to the school, Gloves kept thinking, "Dang, this sure is refreshing. I guess it's not so bad being treated every now and then." Everyone else was chatting at this time, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Nothing really interesting happened at this time, except for the fact that Gloves almost choked on his drink.

After a short time passed, it was time for the parade. Since everyone there was in the marching band, all were able to stay and chat. Well, it was a bit more complicated than that, as Lynette needed to put her uniform on in the bathroom, Burns and a few others put their uniforms on in the uniform room (since they were on the "uniform crew"), and Gloves was in the middle of a "T" shaped hall. But it's safe to say that they tried to talk after they changed...

Out of everyone in the band, it's safe to say that Gloves had one of the strangest habits of all. He wore his jeans under the uniforms pants, but this can be justified as the band pants were too big, and he likes the extra warmth.

After the parade, the band performed a half-time show for the football spectators. This consisted of playing boring songs, while doing a lame routine. It must be said that they tried to do something for pre-game, but with their drum major, who didn't seem like one, they didn't do anything productive for pre-game.

They got back to the high school, and returned their uniforms. Gloves took especially long to put his uniform away, as he had a lapse in memory and couldn't remember his locker combination. Fortunately for him, Lynette took a long time to put up her uniform, period, so those two were able to stand in the "line" and blab. The "line", as they called it, was really a mass of people, who were all pushing to get to a door, or pushing to get away from the door. At this point, Gloves began to get very warm, for a few reasons: he was in a huge mass of people, which slowly filtered into a line, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, with an undershirt, in a heated building, and he was carrying he uniform bag, which wasn't that bad, but given all the other conditions, this just made things a little worse.

After their uniforms were put away, Lynette and Gloves began to make plans for later that night. Basically, it was along the lines of whether they were too tired to do anything at all. Deciding the rest of the group was needed for this decision, Lynette and Gloves had a well needed chat. It was different from the chat in the line because there was nobody around, and it wasn't about how long the line was.

The group arrived, and it was decided that they all just went home. Since Lynette had no ride home, she called her parents to pick them up. (Please note that Gloves isn't bum that wouldn't offer his girlfriend a ride home, he just doesn't have a car.) Knowing that fact, it's easy to see why Gloves accepted Lynette's invitation for a ride home. As the two of them stood outside in the cool Autumn air, the two of them continued to chat about whatever came into their heads.

Out of exhaustion, Gloves sat down, only to freeze his rear on the cold pavement. Not letting his face change to the cold, and think this was a god time for a joke, he invited Lynette to sit as well.

"No thanks, if I sit down, I won't be able to get up."

"I can help you up"

"I'd just rather not..."

"All right."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I forgot, I'm supposed to be helping out with the yearbooks. I'd better go check that. Please watch my stuff for me."

"All right, I'll just wait here."

When Lynette returned, Gloves noted how tired she looked. 

"Are you alright?" asked Gloves.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." And she wasn't kidding there. From the look in her eyes, Gloves thought for sure that if he left her alone, she might just pass out from exhaustion. He noted that her shoulders sagged far more than they would from a day that would just make her tired, and she swayed a bit when she stood. Plus, she didn't lift her head much.

"Are you sure? Here, why don't we sit down. When your mom gets here, I'll help you up" suggested Gloves.

"No, I'm fine" replied Lynette as she put her hands to her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My head just hurts." This made Gloves even more nervous. He remembered that one day, when he Lynette, and a few of their friends, were at a school event, that he had similar things. He was tired, his head ached, and he just looked like a wreck. That night, after he thought everyone had left, he steeped outside for some fresh air, and he nearly passed out in front of the school.

"Alright, if you say so..." Gloves replied as he put he arm around her, which eventually faded to just holding her hand, to letting her stand on her own again. A few more minutes passed as the two continued to chat. 

Lynette's mother showed up, and Gloves was dropped off at home. Nothing really interesting happened here, but Gloves was sure glad that Lynette's mom showed up.

That night, Gloves lay in bed and thought about that day. He thought about the look in Lynette's eyes as she assured him that she was fine, and how he disbelieved every word of it. But those thoughts didn't last. He had the homecoming dance to look forward to the next night...


	3. Homecoming dance

****

AN: Hello again. Good to see you're still reading. Welcome to story three. Hope you enjoy!

As I've said before, I've changed the names so that my friends would allow me to write this. This story is from my perspective, so if something's wrong, that's too bad. 

The sun cast a gentle glow on his face that morning. As he began to wake, he noticed that the sun had risen very high; it had to have done that, since his bedroom was in the basement. He looked drearily at the clock, to find that it was near 10:30.

"Darn it Gloves! Why didn't you wake up to your alarm clock?" he whispered furiously at himself. He glanced at his desk to find that his alarm clock had managed to somehow travel from his desk, where he had left it the previous night, to almost the other side of the room. Not only that, but it was turned upside down, and managed to get buried under a blanket.

"Well then, that explains that. Okay Gloves, wake up, you've got a busy day ahead of you." Gloves told himself as he approached the stairs. He climbed that creaky pile of wood, and took a shower. After that, he decided it would be a good idea to get his things ready for that night.

"What will I wear? Hmm. This white shirt looks nice. Yeah, and this pair of black pants too. All righty then, now I need a tie. Ah! This'll work. Okay, now that I've got that ready, I need to eat some lunch."

Gloves set his clothes over the chair he kept in his room, and went upstairs to have some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Realizing his lack of hunger, he had a single sandwich, and continued with his planning for the day. He approached his mother, and asked for some help.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Gloves? What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to get Lynette flowers, like I told you, but when should I go get them?"

"You need them tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then get them now. I can keep them in some water until you get ready to leave." This sort of dialogue continued for a few more minutes, with Gloves asking for more advice on flowers, and the like. Once he finally decided that he knew what he needed to know, he exited his parents' room and walked slowly to get the keys to his dad's truck, which he would be borrowing for the day. 

Gloves climbed into the vehicle, and put the key into the ignition. He double checked to make sure he had the money he needed, and he went to get the flowers. Once at the store, he constantly received help from a florist, as only the most perfect flowers would do. Unfortunately, Gloves was able to find fault with every bouquet he saw, so he forced himself to settle for the one that he felt had the least amount of flaws, which happened to be a pair of a dozen pink roses. This of course, ate up quite a deal more time than he intended. He paid for the flowers and hurried home.

Now, about 2:30, Gloves began to become nervous. After all, the only other time he had attended a dance was with his girlfriend five months prior, his junior prom. He now started to fumble with his speech, and blurted things like:

"Okay mom, so I need to put these, uh, this group of... Doh."

"Flowers, Gloves?" asked his mother.

"Yeah, those. I need to put these, uh, darn it! These THINGS in the water over there, right..."

"Nervous, Gloves?"

"No, why would you say that?"

Gloves now had a bit of time to kill, after all, the dance wasn't until 8:00. Well, to be honest, he had less time than that, as he was going out to eat with a group of friends at 6:00. The arrangements were to pick up Lynette by 5:30; arrive at the meeting place, Squeaky's house, by 5:45, then leave there by 6:00; then all three couples would head out to the restaurant. 

Gloves found himself entertaining himself with almost anything. He was so pathetic, even a rubber band could have entertained him, if he gave himself time to play with it. Gloves spent half of his waiting period pacing, and the other half wishing he was pacing.

Finally, around 5:00, he got dressed for the dance. He started by deciding that his white shirt wasn't good enough and showed his mother his alternatives. This issue was resolved after about fifteen minutes. His revised outfit consisted of: a gray dress shirt, a pair of black khakis, and a pair of black dress shoes. He opted to wear no tie with the new shirt.

He was ready to go by the time his clock read 5:20. Well, that's a lie. The ball of fluff, that he calls his hair, remained that, a ball of fluff. He chose to comb it again, and in case it looked bad later on, he brought his comb. Now ready, Gloves grabbed his coat and the flowers, and quickly left the house; after all, according to his clocks, he was late. He took his dad's truck and went again to Lynette's house. 

Once there, he carefully got out of the truck and held the flowers in his right hand, behind his back. Gloves rang to doorbell, and after a short wait, Lynette's mother answered the door.

"I'm sorry Gloves, Lynette's not going to be ready for a while, um, at least ten minutes. I just got home, and I still need to do up her hair, and help her with her dress, and..."

"That's all right. I can wait out here, it's not a problem."

"Oh no, it's too cold for that. Come inside. You can wait in either the family room, or the living room."

"Okay, thanks." responded Gloves as he entered into what he imagined was the living room. He sat on the couch for all of ten seconds, long enough for Lynette's mother to disappear up the stairs. From there, he set the flowers on the little coffee table, and stood near their back window to let his mind wander. 

He looked at the leaves that floated on the light breeze of the autumn air. He thought of how wonderful it might be to live an simpler life, one filled with less stress. He could hear above him the hustling of Lynette and her mother and thought to himself, "Slow down you two, there's no rush. If we're late, we're late. That's too bad for Squeaky and Sly Guy."

The leaves set gently to the ground, and Gloves began to feel a sense of peace. He almost felt that his life was simple. He was going to a dance with his girlfriend, and there was nothing he had to worry about. He was going to enjoy himself. Just before that peace was able to grow to that sort of inner peace that can draw a person to tears, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, two pairs of them.

Gloves looked to the stairs and his eyes widened with amazement. "Hello there, Lynette. My gosh, I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" asked Lynette.

"You somehow manage to look more stunning each time." Gloves replied. He somehow managed to forget to save that compliment until _after_ Lynette's mom was out of ear shot. Lynette turned to say something to her mother, and Gloves picked the flowers up from the table. When she turned back again, he presented her with the bouquet of roses.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lynette.

"I know, aren't they pretty?" added Lynette's mom. Apparently, she had seen them when Gloves entered the house.

Lynette looked to Gloves and said, "Thank you."

"I hoped you'd like them," said Gloves clumsily as he searched for words.

After a few pictures, and problems with the camera, they were on their way. They first rushed to Squeaky's house, as planned. It was about 6:00 by the time they got there, but they found they weren't the only ones running late. Burns and Pinky hadn't arrived yet. The four (Squeaky, Sly Guy, Lynette, and Gloves) sat in the living room, and spoke about random things. Around 6:30, the late people finally arrived.

"So, what kept you all so long?" inquired Gloves.

"I just got home, and I had to get ready right away." replied Pinky.

"Yeah, well, you were at the same meeting as me, and I was able to get ready in time." commented Lynette. It appeared there was going to be an argument, not of any high caliber, but one of those annoying ones that last only a minute, until Gloves and Sly Guy opened their mouths. I need not write everything they said, I just need to note that is was enough to lighten the mood. More pictures were taken here, a few of them pranks, of course. They departed for Tony Roma's restaurant around 6:40.

This restaurant, like all the other decent ones in town, was packed with people, and this group of teens needed to wait an hour until they were able to get a table. I'll not get into the dialogue here, mainly due to the "gutter humor" in which Sly Guy and Gloves managed to continuously "one up" each other (_for the whole time they were there!!_) (For those with higher curiosities, the jokes went from the common, stupid, perverted jokes, to making any word that anyone in the group said into a perverted statement.) It started around 6:45 when they got there, and didn't stop, even when they were given seats. The meal ended around 8:30, or so, and the group left for the high school, for the dance.

The dance was pretty typical of any high school dance held here. The commons area, or cafeteria if you prefer that, was lit up, dimly, and there were refreshments placed all around. The gym was where the dance was held. It was packed tightly, but only near the two entrances. The back and sides of the gym were mainly kept clear, not because people weren't allowed to go there, but because nobody seemed to want to go there. 

Well, the first part of the dance was a rather frustrating time for Gloves. He was constantly told by Lynette "I need to help Pinky get pictures for yearbook". If it wasn't that, it was him following Lynette around, wondering if they were ever going to attempt to dance. As it was, Gloves wasn't a good dancer, but he had fun making a fool of himself, and that's what counts, right? 

He was getting increasingly angry with Lynette, all the way until Lilith came to him while Lynette was gone, and asked, "Gloves, what's wrong?"

"It's Lynette." replied Gloves.

"What's wrong?" inquired Lilith as Lei Lei came over to join the conversation.

"I've been following her around mindlessly for the past hour. I've tried to dance with her, but all she seems to want to do is follow Pinky around and help her take pictures for the yearbook. I'm getting quite fed up with this!" Gloves exclaimed, swinging his arm to his side. "All I've been doing is following her around all night. Now she wants me to wait here, while she's off somewhere, for some amount of time. I'm starting to think about just telling her I'm done, and I'm going home! I mean, I'm only here because I want to dance with her, and if that's not going to happen, why should I stay?" Gloves paused a moment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that..."

"No, that's all right. She shouldn't be doing that to you anyway." responded Lilith.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." said Lei Lei.

"Please don't. I can tell her..." pleaded Gloves.

After a short wait, Gloves left his waiting spot to go get a drink of water. When he returned, to speak with Lilith and Lei Lei, it was Lynette who greeted him warmly. The homecoming court was announced, and soon after, a slow dance was played. More depressed than anything else, Gloves followed Lynette to the "dance floor" where he fully expected to follow her around, watching other couples dance. To his great amazement, she took his had, and suggested they dance!

For a while, few words passed between them. They looked into each other's eyes, and held one another close, for this dance. For Gloves, the whole world seemed to disappear. All he could take in, was the feeling of warmth he got from her touch, and the sweet smell in her hair. To put his feelings into perspective, have you ever felt like life was just the pits, like it could never get better, like you've lost the game of life somehow? Well, he felt just the opposite. Words even came into his head briefly. "I win, I win."

Reality smacked him in the face, as a few of his friends, or Lynette's friends, he couldn't really tell, called out, "OOOH! Look at those two! So cute!" and other things of that sort. One of them even took a picture of them dancing when the next slow dance came.

Of course, there were also faster paced songs, and now feeling fully rejuvenated, Gloves attempted to look like he was dancing, but came off more like he was having spinal problems, as well as balance problems. It started with just Lynette and Gloves dancing, but eventually, the group grew into almost their entire group friends.

After a few quicker paced dances, Gloves began to feel dizzy. He'd experienced this before, and knew he was probably dehydrated. He went to the side, to sat for a while, and insisted that Lynette not waste her time on waiting for him to feel better.

"Seriously, I'll be fine, just go have fun."

"No, it's okay, I'll stay with you." replied Lynette as she sat next to him. Well that's not entirely true, Gloves slumped into his place in the bleachers, and Lynette sat one row back, talking with some friends. After a few minutes, Gloves rested his head on her knees, and closed his eyes slowly.

He opened them a few seconds later and looked up into Lynette's eyes and said, "You're too good to me." He felt dumb pretty quickly for saying it, but it's all the he could think of to say thanks. Lynette simply smiled as Gloves slowly raised his head. Soon after that, they played another slow song, to which they danced. 

Around 11:30, the group that went to dinner (Squeaky and Sly Guy, Pinky and Burns, and Lynette and Gloves) all left the dance for Pinky's house. When they all arrived there, they sat in the living room, and watched television, while attempting to chat. Gloves and Lynette sat of a sofa; Pinky sat on the coffee table, with Burns next to her; and Squeaky of on the large recliner, with Sly Guy by her feet.

They first watched the band performance, from the previous night. By the end of that performance, Lynette and Gloves had managed to find their way to the center of the couch. Gloves held Lynette close, with his left arm around her, and his right arm, over her. Their hands looked more like a knot of fingers, in front of Lynette. After the band performance, they changed the channel to watch American Gladiators.

Through the whole show, Gloves felt rather warm, and quite comfortable. Once again the chant came to him "I win... I win..." He even felt so comfortable, that he eventually began to fall asleep, though he never did. As he looked over at the other two couples, he couldn't help but feel like "Nya, nya! My girlfriend wants to sit _this_ close to me, and your girlfriends don't!" He even felt like he could see a bit of resentment in their eyes, but more than likely, that was probably just fatigue from the exhausting evening. After American Gladiators, Lynette and Gloves left Pinky's house.

As Gloves drove Lynette home, he noted how he couldn't stop shivering. The two of them did discuss this fact, as well as the rest of the night on the way to Lynette's house. When he pulled into Lynette's driveway, Gloves turned off the engine, and got out quickly to open the door for Lynette. The two of the walked slowly across the driveway, and stopped about half way.

"This was a really fun night, we gotta do this again." said Gloves taking Lynette's hand.

"Yeah," replied Lynette as they gave each other a hug. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and then, the good-night-kiss. They hugged again, and Lynette went inside, without saying anything, she just smiled and waved to him. Gloves waved back, and watched her enter her house.

When Gloves started up the truck, he couldn't help but sit and smile. When he eventually got himself home, he attempted to chat with this mom, but he was in too much of a daze to talk for long. 

He soon went to bed, and couldn't help but smile and say to himself, "I don't know what the score is, but I know I'm winning." 


End file.
